Anger
by RainbowFez
Summary: Stiles was changed after the nogitsune was defeated. He became angry and hatefull. He's become abusive to others especially his boyfriend. Sterek!


I dont normally Like Sterek... actually i never like Sterek but I found my cover photo and it gave me this idea. Hopfully you like it. Please Review! I want to know how i did and if you liked it. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The nogitsune had changed Stiles. It's made him angry and spiteful. He didn't have that happy smile anymore. No one was graced with his sarcastic humor. Stiles seemed to be angry at everyone, even Derek.<p>

"Stiles" Derek called as he walked into his loft. He smelled the boy somewhere. He'd probably fallen asleep again waiting for him. He walked through the loft to his bedroom and peeked in. Sure enough there was stiles, curled up like a puppy. He'd always thought of the cute little human as a puppy, at least up until the nogitsune. Stiles didn't resemble a puppy anymore. He was too angry and hateful. At least when he slept he didn't have that terrible frown, permanently plastered to his face. It was the only time Derek got a peek at the boy he'd fallen in love with. "Stiles" Derek whispered, crawling into bed with him.

The boy murmured something and slipped out of Derek's grasp. Derek smiled.

"Stiles sweetie it's time to wake up." He chuckled, pulling him back.

"Five more minutes dad." Stiles grumbled, still on the edge of sleep. Derek tighted his grip on the boy, snuggling into his back. "ahh" Stiles shouted, shocked. He flipped around to stare at his boyfriend.

"Morning." Derek cooed. Stiles glared at him.

"You scared the heck out of me." Stiles shouted, pushing away from the larger man.

"Sorry" Derek started.

"You know I don't like being woken up like that" Stiles growled, jumping off the bed. Derek followed his lead, sadness touching his heart once again.

"You used to" Derek said softly standing a foot away. He raised his hand to touch Stiles but flinched back when a fist hit him in the face.

"We'll I'm not how I used to be" Stiles growled, marching out of the room and Apartment. Derek sighed and sat back down on his bed. He grunted as he reset his nose. He hated when Stiles acted like that. He knew he should have been more careful with him. He frightened so easily now, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He liked to cuddle up to his mate or hold him as they slept. It was how their relationship used to be and he hoped one day it could be like that again.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang and Stiles tried to get out before Scott got to him. He never made it. Those damn werewolf senses. No matter what hallway he took Scott always found him.<p>

"Hey Stiles" Scott called, pushing his way through the crowded hallway.

"Hey Scott" Stiles grumbled back when the other boy reached him.

"How're you felling bud?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine" Stiles growled, anger wafting into Scott's nose. "Just like the last ten times you asked."

"Sorry I'm just worried abo…" Scot started.

"What do you want" Stiles interrupted him. Scott took a step back and rubbed his neck.

"Well I know you and Derek are dating so can you maybe give him a message?" Scott asked. "His phone isn't working."

"I stomped on it" Stiles said emotionlessly. Scott's eyes widened.

"Umm can you tell him to meet the rest of us where the Hale house used to be?" Scott mumbled.

"Why didn't you invite me" Stiles asked sharply.

"I thought you needed a break. You've been going through a lot recently…"

"Fine. I'll tell him, but I'm coming along too." Stiles grunted before striding away. The drive to Derek's house always took too long. The fucking apartment was all the way on the other side of town. Why the man couldn't have gotten a place closer, he didn't understand.

When he reached the building he slammed the door of jeep angrily, grumbling to himslef. He marched through the door and headed to the elevator.

"Fuck" Stiles grunted, seeing the out of order sign. "Stupid ass Derek getting his fucking loft on the top floor" Stiles muttered under his breath as he started up the stairs. "He could have gotten something two miles away from Scott's but nooooo. He had to get this piece of junk. He didn't even bother getting fucking furniture."

He reached the door out of breath and angrier than before. He banged three times against the metal door. And yes, he had to get a place with a metal door. Now Stiles couldn't even bang as hard as he could without hurting his fucking hand.

The door opened quickly to reveal a nerves looking Derek. Stiles eyed him cautiously.

"What's going on" He asked, a sharp tinge to his voice.

"Nothing" Derek said hastily. He was never good at lying to Stiles. The boy pushed passed Derek, hitting him slightly too hard in the stomach.

"What're you hiding" Stiles growled looking around the apartment.

"It's noth…" Derek began to say.

"You seem angry Stiles" Peter said, strolling into the room, his hands in his pockets.

"Peter" Stiles hissed. "I thought he moved out" Stiles growled, whipping around to face his lover.

"He just came over to…"

"I don't give a rat's ass why he's here" Stiles shouted. "You know I don't like him! I told you to keep him out."

"Calm yourself" Peter said, rolling his eyes. Stiles glared at him and balled his fists.

"Get out" he hissed. Peter rolled his eyes again, chuckling.

"Peter you should go" Derek said, looking sadly at Stiles.

"Really" Peter growled, glaring at his nephew. "You're going to let this scrawny human order you around."

"Peter leave" Derek commanded. The older man's eyes remained dark as he left the apartment.

"I didn't think you'd be over so soon" Derek told Stiles. Stiles walked up to Derek and slapped him across the face.

"Don't let him back in" Stiles growled. "And by the way Scott wants us were the Hale house used to be around sunset." He said, his voice coarse. He couldn't be near Derek right now. The man was pushing his buttons and he needed to leave. He didn't say another word, leaving Derek alone in the room, holding his cheek.

* * *

><p>Stiles pulled his jeep up to the ruins of the Hale house. Everyone else was already there. This piece of junk car wasn't working right. He couldn't believe he ever liked the thing. He grabbed his metal bat and exited the car, assuming they were going after something supernatural. The four others stared at him as he closed the distance.<p>

"What's happening" He asked?

"We think there's something killing the animals" Scott said. Stiles had assumed it was something supernatural when he heard about the animals. Half the dogs in Beacon Hills don't just get ripped apart by normal animals.

"We're splitting up" Kira said, getting straight to the point, eyeing Stiles warily. Scott, Derek and I are looking north, while you and Malia are going south" She said. Stiles frowned. He didn't like Malia. She was more animal than girl and it showed.

"Fine" Stiles sighed. At least he might get to hit something. After they set a time to meet back here, they went their separate ways. It was boring, even for a searching mission. There was literally nothing. Since most the animals were ripped to bloody shreds, there weren't even any noises.

"This is creepy" Malia" Said, her eyes flicking around, checking the dark shadows around them.

"It's just quiet" Stiles told her, internally rolling her eyes.

"You weren't a coyote for most of your life" Malia said. "Silence was bad. The only times animals went quiet was when there was a predator."

"Well there not quiet, they're dead" Stiles snapped.

"Shut up" Malia commanded.

"Fuck off" Stiles grunted.

"No be quiet and listen." She told him. Stiles closed his mouth and strained his ears.

"I don't have your werewolf hearing" He snapped. "I can't hear anything."

"That's the point" Malia said quietly, bending her back like an animal about to pounce. "Even I can't hear anything." She whispered. "Nothing's making a sound for miles. Even if something killing the animals there would still be something moving, even just a mouse or squirrel."

That made Stiles pause. She was right. Why didn't he think of that? He always noticed things before the other. He was losing his touch. As he pondered his words Malia froze. Stiles did the same, looking around quickly.

"Something moving" Malia whispered, almost too quiet to hear. "Five miles south." Stiles started to move but Malia grabbed her arm. "I can move faster. You stay here. I can get there in less than a minute. Stiles frowned but nodded. She was right. He'd just slow her down. She took off as fast in a sprint, picking up speed as she went.

Stiles leaned against a tree. He wanted to be out there, or at least be doing something. He considered following but changed his mind. If they separated and didn't know where to find each other something bad could happen. His attention snapped to a sound rushing at him from the other side of the tree. It was going in the same direction as Malia! Why hadn't they considered there could be more than one of these things? As the noise got closer he tightened his grip on the bat, preparing to swing.

Silently he counted to five and when the creature was even with the tree Stiles wacked it as hard as he could. Preparing for another swing he saw Derek standing up, holing a bloody head.

"Stiles" He gasped.

"What the fuck" Stiles growled his arms twitching. "You scared the shit out of me" He screamed. "You're not even supposed to be here!" Stiles whole body began to shake, his adrenalin turning to anger.

"I…" Derek tried to say. Stiles screamed again, bringing the bat down on the werewolf's shoulder. Derek reeled back but the bat cracked the side of his head, sending him to the ground.

Stiles' eyes were panicked as the anger seared through his body. He brought the bat down again and again, the crunch of bones only egging him on. Derek screamed and cried but Stiles only felt angrier. This felt good. This felt right. Blood covered his bat and his hands. He brought the bat as high as he could but before he could make the final blow to the man's head he was tackled to the ground.

Stiles scream and thrashed as Scott held the boy to the ground.

"Stiles calm down" Scott screamed. The human didn't stop. How dare Scott attack him? When he's released Scott's blood will be the next to coat his bat.

He vaguely heard commotion off to the side as the others cried for Deaton over the phone, holding their hands to the blooded skin of a dying man, trying to stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the ending. I thought it was a good way to end the story <strong><span>Please Review!<span>****  
><span>**


End file.
